1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial Christmas tree, and more particular to an artificial Christmas tree connection structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
Christmas is one of the most important festivals in the world. During the Christmas season, people would like to place a Christmas tree at home or in the public places, with lights decoration and other accessories to add to festive atmosphere. Accordingly, the artificial Christmas tree comprises a plurality of branch connectors to connect the branches with the trunk. For the conventional Christmas tree, the branch connectors are made of metal and riveted to the trunk, wherein each branch connector comprises a plurality of connecting seats outwardly protruded from a circular base seat and a transverse member riveted to each connecting seat for connecting the branches. However, such branch connection configuration is relatively complicated in operation, and the assembling efficiency of the branch connection is low. Thus, the manufacturing cost of the artificial Christmas tree incorporating with the branch connectors is relatively high.